Many electronic devices, such as personal computers, workstations, computer servers, mainframes and other computer related equipment such as printers, scanners and hard disk drives require memory devices that provide a large data storage capability, while also incurring low power consumption. One type of memory device that is well-suited for use in the foregoing devices is the dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Briefly, and in general terms, a DRAM includes a memory array having a plurality of memory cells that are suitably arranged in rows and columns. A plurality of conductive “word lines” are positioned along the rows of the array to couple cells in respective rows, while a plurality of conductive “bit lines” are positioned along columns of the array and coupled to cells in the respective columns. The memory cells in the array include an access device, such as a transistor, and a storage device, such as a capacitor. The access device and the storage device are operably coupled so that information is stored within a memory cell by imposing a predetermined charge state (corresponding to a selected logic state) on the storage device, and accessing the charge state through the access device to retrieve the stored information.
An individual memory cell in the memory array is selected by activating a specific one of the word lines, while activating a specific one of the bit lines. Accordingly, to write to a memory cell, the selected bit line is driven to a high or a low logic state with the access device turned on for a sufficient time to charge the storage device to the high or low logic state. The access device is then turned off, leaving the selected logic state on the storage device. Since current leakage generally occurs, the storage device is periodically refreshed in order to maintain the desired logic state in the storage device. To read, or to refresh the logic state stored in the memory cell, the bit line is permitted to float when the access device is turned on, so that the small potential difference on the bit line may be sensed and suitably amplified. If the potential difference exceeds a predetermined threshold, the cell is refreshed.
In order to increase the memory capacity of DRAM devices, the surface area occupied by the components of the memory cells has steadily decreased so that the packing density of the memory cells on a semiconductor substrate may be increased. Surface area reductions and consequent increases in packing density have been achieved by an overall decrease in the feature size of the memory cell components, and by forming memory cell components that are significantly three-dimensional, so that the memory cell components extend into the substrate, in addition to generally extending across the surface of the substrate.
One useful structure that significantly increases the packing density of the memory cells in the memory device is the vertical access device. In general, the vertical access device is formed in a recess that is etched in the substrate. A pair of vertical sidewalls is thus formed, with a horizontal floor extending between the vertical sidewalls. A dielectric layer is generally applied to an interior of the recess, and a selective doping is employed to impart a desired conductivity to the side wall regions. A gate structure is typically positioned adjacent the side wall regions. The various portions of the vertical access device are then operably coupled to the various other portions of the memory device, as is well known in the art.
Although the vertical access device generally increases packing density, one significant drawback present in prior art vertical access devices is that corner regions may generate relatively high electrostatic potentials that may lead to a localized dielectric breakdown in the corner region. Although dielectric breakdown in the corner region may be at least partially arrested by increases in the thickness of dielectric insulating layers, several shortcomings stem from this approach. For example, as the thickness of a selected dielectric layer is increased, a gate capacitance in the device is reduced, which may adversely affect switching time for the device.